1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector device which includes a locking feature for locking a receptacle contact in place, a positive locking system for guaranteeing that two connector halves are fully mated and will not inadvertently disconnect, and hooded tri-beam contacts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for assuring the integrity of an electrical system which is subjected to strenuous conditions is well known. For example, it is well known that to ensure safe and predictable performance of an automobile under all conditions of use requires that the electrical connection between a receptacle which forms part of a wire harness assembly and the corresponding PC board mounted header not be inadvertently interrupted. In one respect, the integrity of such an electrical system depends upon the electrical contacts being satisfactorily locked into position relative to a respective connector half. In another respect, it is very important that the connector halves be fully mated and locked in place relative to each other. Finally, there must be satisfactory socket contact, that is, the contact between the male and female contacts of each connector half must be satisfactory. Regarding this last aspect, prior art female contacts have been in the form of two beam hooded configurations which have not provided the degree of electrical connections which might be achieved.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a positive locking system for locking together a first connector and a second connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a positive locking system for fully mating and locking together a header connector and a receptacle connector.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a positive locking system for use with electrical connectors, such system including a minimum of parts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a positive locking system for locking a contact into place vis-a-vis a receptacle housing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide improved socket contact between male and female contacts.
Yet another object of the present invention is to protect a multi-beam female contact from handling damage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide anti-overstress protection of a multi-beam female contact.